


Is This What You Want?

by mlkyway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, no proof read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlkyway/pseuds/mlkyway
Summary: "Yes what?" he pulled on the taller boy's hair once more, harder this time, sending a shiver down his spine."Yes, d-daddy"





	Is This What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> This... this is a thing for sure. it's the first smut I've ever written. Please read the tags VERY carefully. If you're not okay with even ONE THING that's there, just don't read it. it's very explicit, very kinky and just overall something I'll go to hell for and so will you if you read it. If you're okay with that, proceed!
> 
> I didn't proof read it, nor did I have anyone fix anything for me, so if there are any mistakes, I sincerely apologise. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

It wasn't unusual for the members to watch each other's live streams. Quite the opposite, actually. They often dropped by to see what they were doing, seeing whether the live was worth interrupting. Of course, they knew STAY were always happy whenever someone made an appearance on another member's stream, but more often than not, they were just too tired. Especially after a long day filled with practice, interviews and fansigns. Their schedule was always very hectic. Sometimes they'd struggle to keep up, but seeing how happy their fans were while cheering them on gave them enough energy to always work hard. 

Today was hectic as well. It was past 11pm and everyone had just gotten back from the studio. Everyone except Chan, that is. 

No matter how tired he was, he'd always take some time off in the weekends to talk to their fans, even if that meant getting way less sleep than he'd like to. Hyunjin really admired his commitment. 

He always thought he'd like to spend more time with STAY, but could never bring himself to stream as often as Chan did. Whenever he'd tell himself he would stay at the studio after practice and do a live to dance a bit and talk to their fans, that's when their days happened to be extraordinarily busy. Eventually, he gave up, settling for only going live when he truly felt like it, when he wasn't too worn out from training and practice. 

That being said, he still watched his friends' live streams. He never used the chat, obviously, but sometimes the members would mention something about how the others might be watching. For some God forsaken reason, that's when Hyunjin felt almost obligated to drop by and say hello, no matter how tired he was. 

For some other God forsaken reason, today was one of those times. 

Hyunjin had just gotten out of the shower, when his phone chimed quietly. It was a notification from V LIVE and the man immediately recognised the wolf emoji as Chan's signature icon. He locked the device, putting it down in order to dry his hair with a towel. 

When he got out of the bathroom, it seemed like everyone except Felix and Changbin, who were playing Mario Kart, was already asleep. Hyunjin gave them a little wave and entered his room. Only two beds were occupied, which reminded him that Chan was still in the studio and probably still live. 

He sat on his bed, taking out his phone and opening the V LIVE app. He was happy to see that, indeed, the older man was still there. He clicked on the stream. 

"Are the other members watching?" the blonde man behind Hyunjin's phone screen spoke, presumably quoting a question. "They might be! I think they're already all in bed, though. At least i hope so!" his laughter rang sweetly in the younger man's ears and he smiled mischievously to himself. He absolutely had to go to the studio Chan was in. He wanted to surprise him and he also felt a bit bad about him having to go back to the dorms by himself. 

He got up quietly, got dressed as quickly as he could and left. Thankfully Felix and Changbin were way too immersed in the game to hear him slip out. 

When he got to the studio, most of the lights were already off. Hyunjin was quite certain that Chan was the only person still in the building. He headed straight for their practice room, in which the older would stay behind. 

He couldn't stop himself from grinning when his hand gripped the door handle tightly, pushing the door lightly, hoping not to make too much noise. He opened the door as wide as possible, standing in the frame, waiting for Chan to notice him. His smile was still big on his face, impatiently waiting for a reaction.

"Thank you baby girls" The man in front of him spoke, the words wiping Hyunjin's smile off his face. He squeezed the handle tighter, as a weird tingly feeling spread through his entire body. His mouth suddenly became dry and he caught himself licking his lips, while staring intensely at his friend who was now ending his live. 

That's when Chan caught him standing in the entrance. He thought about bringing him in so that he could say a quick hello before the end, but seeing how red his face was, he thought it might not be such a great idea. Hyunjin's hand trembled a bit as he loosened his grip on the handle, exhaling a shaky breath. 

This was something Hyunjin definitely didn't take into consideration before coming here. He thought back to the live in which Chan called himself "daddy" and his breath hitched, getting stuck in his throat. 

At first, the brunette had no idea what the other meant by that, but seeing their fans freak out about it everywhere, he thought it wouldn't hurt to check. 

But it did. 

He was a bit weirded out by it in the beginning, but the more he read about it, the more it started to arouse him. From that day, he'd fantasize about it a lot, even thinking how Chan would react if he just randomly called him "daddy" one day. He never had the courage to, though each time the other man used the pet name for their fans, the urge to try it out grew inside of Hyunjin more and more. 

He watched Chan turn his gaze away and back to the camera. He made sure to end with his signature goodbye, winking quickly and bringing his hand up to press "end" on the screen. Suddenly, Hyunjin was hit by the fact that he'd now have to be in the older's presence and talk to him, as if what he just said a couple seconds ago didn't make his dick twitch inside his pants, which he tried to discreetly pull down a bit. To his misfortune, Chan was able to catch the subtle move with the corner of his eye, taking it as a sign that the younger was uncomfortable. 

"Is something the matter?" he asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He knew this wasn't the first time one of the members had heard him call their fans that, yet he couldn't help but feel insecure and awkward about it. He didn't want them to think he was weird, or even worse - gross. He hoped his friends knew it was just fanservice. 

Well… at least for the most part. 

He closed his laptop, turning his body on the seat to face Hyunjin, who was still standing in the doorway, his face red as a tomato. The taller boy closed the door swiftly behind him, moving deeper into the room. Chan wanted to get out of his chair, but Hyunjin cut him off, standing between his legs.

"I saw you were live, so, um.. I came to say hello" he said, slowly and carefully. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the chair's armrests and gripping, maybe a bit too tightly. It wasn't unusual for them to be this close. In fact, there's been a million of situations in which they were standing closer to each other than they were now, yet suddenly, they both became very much aware of their current closeness. 

"Hello" Chan blurted out, looking up at the man in front of him. His eyes were darker than usual and his pink, plump lips parted slightly as the word left the blonde man's mouth. "Sorry I didn't give you a chance to greet the fans. You don't look too well, though. Do you have a fever?" he asked worriedly, bringing his hand to the other's forehead and sliding it down his cheek. His thumb accidentally brushed against Hyunjin's lower lip, which made him jerk his hand away quickly, but Hyunjin just let his eyes flutter shut for a second, exhaling a drawn out breath. His pants were getting tighter just from the presence of the man below him and his touch only made it worse. He knew he should move away, but instead, he could only open his eyes and look at the older man's lips, waiting for a miracle to happen. 

Chan let himself glance down at the boy's torso and forbade himself to go any further, but when the boy above him twitched slightly, shifting his weight to the other foot again, he just couldn't help it. He let out a gasp, seeing Hyunjin's half erect penis shift in the tracksuit trousers, followed by his thigh. He looked up to see the boy had hung his head down and began trembling. 

"Shit, fuck, I'm sorry" Hyunjin rushed. "I-i just…" he trembled a bit harder, letting go of the armrests and pulling away from the other man. That's when Chan started connecting the dots. He wasn't sure if he was right, but he thought it was worth trying. 

So he did. 

"Is this what you want?" He grabbed the younger man's wrist and pulled him down harshly. He stopped trembling out of shock, looking deep into Chan's eyes. He felt the man's other hand reach up and take hold of a handful of his hair. It was still wet at the tips, since Hyunjin didn't dry it properly. A couple droplets of water rolled down the blonde man's wrist. 

"Yes…" he murmured in shock, closing his eyes as he felt Chan pull on his hair roughly. 

It was a long shot, but Chan went for it anyway. 

"Yes what?" he pulled on the taller boy's hair once more, harder this time, sending a shiver down his spine. 

"Yes, d-daddy" when the word finally escaped Hyunjin's mouth, Chan smirked. The taller boy felt relieved, seeing that the man in front of him was willing to play along and didn't judge him. Now it was out there and both of them were more excited by it than they'd ever want to admit. 

Hyunjin looked at the man below him, their faces inches away from each other. He was sure Chan could feel his quick, ragged breaths on his lips. He felt a slight push on the back of his head and then the older man's lips crashed into his own. It made Hyunjin let out a moan of satisfaction, which Chan took as an opportunity to lick into the boy's mouth. He felt as the older slid his tongue against his own and it made his whole body tingle. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Chan tangle his hair around his fingers, pulling on it harshly. 

Much to Chan's dismay, Hyunjin broke the kiss first. Just when the blonde man was about to protest, Hyunjin straddled his hips, situating himself on top of him, tucking his legs beside his friend's thighs. He wrapped his arms around Chan's neck, pulling him in for another heated, wet kiss. It was dirty and impatient, all tongue and teeth, but somehow it felt like the best kiss they've ever had. 

Chan let his hands travel down Hyunjin's body, under his shirt and then all the way up again. He wanted to feel every crease of the younger boy's body under his fingertips at once, his hands running all over Hyunjin's torso. He was feeling him up, exploring every inch of his skin, but it all felt like it wasn't enough. 

Hyunjin felt the older tugging at his shirt and moved away, raising his arms to let him take it off. He let it fall down to the floor and felt a pair of hands pulling him back in. He was ready for another kiss, but to his surprise, Chan had a different idea in mind. He put his mouth on Hyunjin's neck, licking over the sensitive skin, leaving wet kisses as his lips traveled further down. He placed a gentle kiss on the taller boy's collarbone, then bit into the same place right after. Hyunjin gasped harshly at the painful sensation, but his hand gripped Chan's hair, pulling him in closer to his chest. 

As the older left several teeth marks on his shoulders and neck, Hyunjin grinded down against him, longing for whatever small release he could get. He kept pushing his hips down, their erections crashing which earned him a hard slap on his ass. He moaned at that, his movements stopping altogether. 

"Be good, baby girl, or I'll have to punish you. You'll be good for daddy, right, princess?" Chan warned, pressing his thumbs on Hyunjin's nipples. The other man whimpered at that. 

"Yes, daddy. I'll be good, I'm sorry" he rushed, wanting Chan to go back to biting his neck. And Chan did just that, his hands now running all over Hyunjin's back, slipping into his pants and under his boxers. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh, squeezing roughly and pulling at it. All Hyunjin could do was whine softly into the blonde man's ear, hoping it'd rile him up enough to finally move on and just do something, anything more than this. 

"God… you're so pretty, Hyunjinnie…" Chan whispered against his skin, his warm breath causing goosebumps to form all over Hyunjin's body. 

Normally, Hyunjin didn't like people complimenting his looks, but for some reason just now was different. It FELT different. Like Chan wasn't complimenting only his looks, but his entire being. Like he was calling his entire existence beautiful. It made Hyunjin feel good, he wanted to hear him say it more. 

"Daddy…" Hyunjin breathed out hotly, causing both of their dicks to twitch slightly, reminding them where their attention should really be at right now. 

"Yes, princess?" 

"Wanna… God, wanna suck you off" he said, looking into Chan's eyes. He licked his lips, gulping loudly. The older looked a bit taken aback, but it didn't last long, because only a second later he grinned widely, kissing Hyunjin's lips lightly and giving him a small nod. Hyunjin smiled at that, licking his lips once more, the anticipation building up in his stomach. 

He dropped to his knees, spreading Chan's legs apart, sliding his hands up and down his thighs. He unzipped Chan's jeans, looking up at him and tugging at them, signaling for the blonde man to lift his hips. The other complied happily, kicking his trousers off completely, letting them land somewhere next to Hyunjin's shirt, soon followed by his own. 

Hyunjin took the time to admire Chan's muscular thighs, also sparing some attention for his six pack, dragging his fingertips slowly along his toned stomach and down to his V line. 

He moved forward, leaving kisses on Chan's thighs, working his way up to the bulge in his boxers. He smiled innocently, making eye contact with the man above him, as he parted his lips leisurely, placing them on Chan's dick. He mouthed over it, licking it slowly through the thin piece of fabric and Chan's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Hyunjin's hot tongue moved against Chan's throbbing cock teasingly, the older enjoying every second of it, until the boy finally pulled back, asking Chan to remove his boxers for him, to which he gladly complied. Hyunjin put his hands on Chan's hips, his slender fingers gently caressing his skin. 

Chan was now fully naked, his dick lying against his stomach, hard and heavy. He could feel precome leaking from its head, leaving a wet spot on his belly. Hyunjin grabbed his length, pulling it towards him and leaned in to lick the precome off Chan's abs, the taste making his head spin. Chan let out a low groan at the action, his hand finding its way to Hyunjin's face, caressing his cheek softly. The taller boy closed his eyes for a second, leaning into the touch. 

When he opened them again, he immediately moved forward, licking a stripe up Chan's entire length. It made the older sigh deeply, his hand falling from Hyunjin's face to rest beside his thigh, placing the other one on the armrest. 

Hyunjin took the head of his dick into his mouth, sucking around it lightly for a while, teasing the slit with his tongue. Chan exhaled sharply as Hyunjin moved further down his length, taking in as much of it as he could. When it hit the back of his throat, he moaned lowly, sending vibrations down his friend's cock, getting a similar moan from him in response.

He started bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue around. He had spit and precum dripping down his chin, it was extremely dirty and yet it was the best feeling Hyunjin had experienced in a while. He took Chan's dick back into his throat, holding back his gag reflex, focusing solely on sucking around it. 

"Tell me if it gets too much" Chan said suddenly and it confused Hyunjin for a second, until he felt his friend's hand in his hair. He only hummed in acknowledgement, closing his eyes, embracing the sensation, enjoying how heavy Chan felt on his tongue. 

He reached down to palm himself through his pants, but right as he was about to press his hand to his crotch, Chan's foot swiftly moved it away. 

"No" was all he said and Hyunjin really felt like he could cry. He was throbbing in his tracksuit trousers, his erection becoming painful because of the lack of attention. However, in that moment, it felt as if Chan was a mind reader. As soon as Hyunjin obediently placed his hands on the blonde man's legs, he reached down with his foot again, pressing down on the bulge in the younger boy's pants. 

Hyunjin moaned happily at that, feeling the pressure in his trousers giving way to pure pleasure. Chan kept pressing against his friend's dick, moving his foot back and forth. Hyunjin wasn't able to tell which felt better, Chan's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, or his own member finally getting the attention it longed for. 

Hyunjin could feel the familiar pressure building up in his stomach, too focused on taking his friend deep inside his throat to mind it. After Chan pressed especially hard on his dick, Hyunjin came in his pants with a drawn out, pornographic whine around Chan's member. His cum soaked through his underwear, leaving a wet spot on his tracksuit. 

Chan pushed Hyunjin's head even further down his length, feeling the other's fingers digging into his thighs. He pulled him off almost completely, only to buck his hips forward, thrusting into his mouth. Hyunjin moaned loudly, but took as much as Chan gave him nonetheless. His eyes were squeezed shut and he focused on the burning feeling in his throat. The older man was panting above him, small moans or quiet curses occasionally leaving his mouth as well. 

Suddenly, he made Hyunjin pull off. His brows furrowed and a long, drawn out breath left his lips. The younger understood he must have been close and smirked, feeling proud of himself. 

"You taste so good, daddy…" the boy commented, licking his lips. "Wish I could've tasted more of you" he then complained, pressing one last chaste peck to the head of Chan's dick. 

"We don't want the fun to end so quickly, though, do we?" he winked and Hyunjin looked confused. Chan gestured for him to stand up and straddle him on the chair again, which he did. Chan pulled him in for another kiss, a more gentle one this time. He explored Hyunjin's mouth, tasting a bit of himself on his tongue. 

"But… daddy, I came" he admitted shyly, receiving a knowing smile in response. 

"I know, princess, but daddy wants to play with you more. Is that okay?" he asked genuinely, looking up at Hyunjin, smiling at him gently. 

"Then… please, fuck me" Hyunjin begged. "Daddy" he then added, whispering it into Chan's ear. 

"Are you sure, baby girl? I don't have anything here… We could do something else" obviously, Hyunjin knew what he was referring to with "anything." 

"'M sure, please, daddy. Wanna feel you in my pussy" he pleaded and Chan almost came right then and there. He choked a bit at the words, it definitely took him by surprise, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on even more, which, for the record, he didn't think was even possible. 

"Holy shit, you're a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Chan groaned, his hands rushing to help Hyunjin get out of his pants and underwear. Hyunjin giggled at that, standing up to get the remaining clothing off of himself. 

"Only for you, daddy" he admitted in an innocent tone, but Chan already knew he was anything but innocent. 

Once Hyunjin was completely naked, Chan commanded for him to climb back on top. Hyunjin sat down on the other man's thighs, his ass rubbing against his hard cock and his own laying impatiently between their stomachs.

"I'm gonna need you to suck my fingers, baby" the older announced and Hyunjin nodded eagerly. Chan brought his hand to Hyunjin's mouth and the boy immediately took three of them inside. He licked them, swirled his tongue around them, all while looking directly into his friend's eyes. He coated them thickly with his saliva, letting his eyes flutter shut for a second. 

"Christ… you're so hot" Chan praised and Hyunjin smiled around his fingers to the best of his ability. Finally, when he felt like he lubed Chan's fingers up enough, he pulled off. Chan immediately moved one hand to grab Hyunjin's waist, positioning him in a way that'd give him the best access to his hole.

He moved his other hand down between their bodies, circling the boy's rim with one of his wet fingers. Hyunjin shuddered at the wet sensation, falling down onto Chan's chest. He reached down to spread his ass to make it easier for the other man. 

Chan slipped in his first finger carefully, stopping for a bit to let Hyunjin get used to it. When he received a murmur of approval, he started moving his finger in and out of the now trembling boy, drawing quiet whimpers out of his mouth every time he'd pull his finger out. After a while, he added a second finger, letting him get used to the feeling of being stretched out again. Hyunjin let out a loud moan when Chan started scissoring his fingers inside his hole. He moved his hips against the older man's fingers, grinding his ass on his hand. 

"More" was all he could muster to say. Chan complied, adding in a third finger, stretching him out as much as he could. Hyunjin was a whining, moaning mess, but when Chan angled his fingers upwards, hitting his prostate, Hyunjin lost it. He screamed at the top of his lungs, several curses spilling out of his mouth right after. 

"Holy shit, right there! Please, do that again, daddy, fuck!" he kept shouting and moaning as Chan brushed his prostate over and over with his fingertips, rubbing it constantly. When he started moving his fingers again, he made sure to hit the bundle of nerves every single time they went in and it made Hyunjin a mess on top of him. After one particularly hard thrust into his prostate, Hyunjin came a second time, yelling Chan's name. 

A few droplets of cum spilled from his flushed cock and onto the other man's stomach. Chan took out his fingers and rubbed Hyunjin's hole a couple times, feeling as it clenches around nothing. He gathered the cum that dripped onto him, bringing his fingers up to Hyunjin's lips again. Hyunjin whined, taking them into the warmth of his mouth, cleaning them thoroughly. 

Chan smiled gently as he slid his fingers out of the boy's mouth, immediately moving forward to taste him on his tongue. He moved away, licking his lips prominently, Hyunjin following the way his tongue slid across them with hooded eyes. 

"Are you ready for daddy's cock, baby girl?" the older whispered into Hyunjin's ear hotly, biting down on his earlobe lightly and even though Hyunjin just came, he nodded excitedly. "Good. Reckon you could try riding me, baby?" 

"Yes, daddy. Please, wanna feel you…" he whined tiredly in response. 

"I need you to lift yourself up a bit so I can put it in" he said and Hyunjin conformed, lifting up his ass, kneeling on the armchair now. Chan reached to Hyunjin's hardening, aching cock and gave it a few good pumps. Hyunjin let out a muffled cry, gripping the chair's backrest tightly. 

"Daddy, please… 'm sensitive…" he pleaded, but Chan didn't listen. Instead, he pressed his thumb into the slit of Hyunjin's dick, rubbing it hard. Hyunjin teared up. It was so painful, but it hurt so good. With his other hand, Chan reached down to grab his own member and line it up with Hyunjin's entrance. 

Hyunjin felt the head of Chan's cock pressing up against his hole. He let out a groan, moving his ass up and down on the length, clenching around nothing. The older grabbed his hips to hold him still, and Hyunjin moaned with impatience. Chan wanted to laugh because of how desperate Hyunjin was, but seeing him like this made Chan just as desperate. He bucked his hips up, burying his cock inside of the younger boy. Hyunjin's jaw fell slack as he moaned throatily, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Chan sat still for a few seconds, letting the other adjust to his length filling him up. He rubbed Hyunjin's back lightly, moving his hands down to his hips, stroking them soothingly. Hyunjin circled his hips a couple times, getting used to the older's girth stretching out his insides. He gave the other a quiet "mm" in approval. 

"Can you move, baby?" Chan asked at that, looking up at Hyunjin, brushing away the hair that stuck to his forehead. He cupped his cheek lightly, brushing across the smooth skin with his thumb.

"I don't know…" Hyunjin whined, still feeling weak from overstimulation. He put his hands on Chan's shoulders. 

"Alright. I'll do it. Tell me if you want me to stop, yeah?" Chan reminded and Hyunjin could only do what he thought was nodding, but it looked like one of those dog head bobbing figurines you'd put in your car. 

Chan grabbed his hips firmly, guiding him up his length and then slamming him back down, getting the other to throw his head back and shout out Chan's name in pleasure. He felt Hyunjin tighten the grip on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin harshly. He looked down, watching the younger's thighs tremble as he slowly pulled him up again. 

He fucked up into him again, setting a steady pace. Hyunjin began whimpering loudly with every hard thrust Chan made deep into him. 

The sounds Hyunjin made were so filthy, so explicit and erotic, that Chan really wished he could record them and keep them, just for himself. He moaned so beautifully and the awareness that it was Chan who was making him feel this good filled him with a sense of accomplishment. Chan thought they were the prettiest sounds he had ever heard in his life. 

And just then, Hyunjin's head fell forward to rest on Chan's shoulder, his moans getting muffled by the hot flesh he pressed his mouth to. Though quieter now, the sounds were just as hot and made the whole experience that much more intimate.

"You moan so prettily, darling" Chan praised the boy "making daddy feel so good… do you feel good, too?" he continued, as he sped up his pace, fucking into the younger harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

"S-so good, daddy… fuck!" Hyunjin stuttered out, lifting his head up suddenly and throwing it back. The older took the opportunity and licked a stripe up Hyunjin's neck, tasting his skin and sweat. He dug his fingers into Chan's shoulders hard, hoping the tight grip would help him to prevent from slipping. Every single inch of his body felt like it was on fire, burning with a desire to take Chan in further, deeper. "More, fuck, please!" he screamed, beginning to move his hips along with the thrusts of Chan's pelvis. He was so worn out, but wanted to feel so much more. 

Chan sped up again, his movements becoming sloppy and irregular. More explicit sounds filled the room as skin kept crashing with skin, Hyunjin kept whining and Chan kept groaning. They let loose completely, letting lust take over, neither of them thinking of the consequences of being so rough with each other. 

Chan reached behind Hyunjin, slapping his ass violently, receiving a drawn out shout in response. Then came another slap, and another, and another. Every slap drew out a shouty moan from his throat and he could already feel the burn. His dick bounced up and down, smacking his stomach with every spank, every thrust. All of it was so much. Too much. It had Hyunjin crying, seeing stars, but he didn't want it to stop. 

He moved his hands up Hyunjin's trembling body, wrapping them around his neck, gently at first. Hyunjin looked deep into his eyes, nodding slightly. With that, Chan tightened his hold, choking the boy. The tears that welled up in his eyes were rolling down his face freely now, dripping down his chin and onto Chan's wrists. 

"Close" Chan managed to say, thrusting up into Hyunjin's hole right as the younger slammed his hips down, which resulted in him burying himself inside the boy particularly deep. 

"Inside… do it inside…" Hyunjin breathed out weakly, trying to get the words past the lump in his throat. He clenched around Chan with all the strength he had left, which really wasn't much.

Nevertheless, that did it for Chan. He thrusted deep into Hyunjin, spilling all of his load inside the boy. His grasp on the boy's throat loosened significantly. Hyunjin felt Chan's cum filling him up and he bounced up and down slowly, letting the older ride out his high. He could feel the blonde man's member pulsating inside him, and his cum dripping down his ass and thighs. 

As Chan began coming down from his orgasm, he brought his hands back down, stroking Hyunjin's dick quickly, twisting his wrist around it and playing with the head with his thumb. And just like that, Hyunjin came a third time. This time no semen came out, and Hyunjin moaned as pleasure mixed with pain overcame his whole body. He shook violently as Chan kept jerking him off through his entire climax. 

Chan lifted him up, slipping out of him gently and letting him rest against his chest. The only sounds filling the room now were their quick pants, as both of them tried to regulate their breaths. 

Hyunjin's eyes fluttered shut, the boy focusing on his friend's fast, steadying heartbeat. He followed his breath pattern, soon both of them inhaling and exhaling in unison. He felt Chan try to lift him up and he whined softly in protest, his brows furrowing and lips forming a slight pout. 

"Hey, princess, I know you're tired, but we need to clean you up" Chan explained and Hyunjin knew he was right. They were at a studio, it's not like they could stay the night and clean themselves up in the morning and it'd certainly be very uncomfortable to go back home with cum up his ass. 

"Okay" Hyunjin sighed, attempting to lift himself up from the older man, but failing. Chan giggled lightly, as Hyunjin groaned in disappointment. "I don't think I can get up" he said and Chan figured he'd have to do it on his own. 

He grabbed Hyunjin's waist, lifting him off of himself, rolling him over. He was now resting on one side of the armchair, which made it easy for Chan to finally stand up. He stared down at Hyunjin. 

"Princess…" he started slowly "daddy has one more thing in mind, but only if you're okay with that. If you're too worn out, I won't do anything" he promised. Hyunjin lifted his head up from the armchair. 

"What is it?" the younger asked, blushing lightly. He eyed the man behind him curiously. 

"Have you heard of rimming?" Chan asked and Hyunjin only stared at him blankly. He shook his head after a while. "Can I show you?" the older followed with another question, and Hyunjin just nodded quietly with the same curious stare. Chan smiled at him lovingly, admiring the trust Hyunjin had for him. 

"I need you on your stomach, with your ass and legs off the chair" Chan explained briefly and Hyunjin complied, slowly dropping his legs down, kneeling before the armchair with his torso on top of it. 

Chan moved in, sitting down on his heels in front of Hyunjin's ass, massaging his thighs, making the boy shudder at the touch. He saw some of his cum sliding out of Hyunjin's hole and down his thigh. He licked it off, slowly moving his tongue further up. Hyunjin gasped at the wet sensation on his leg, goosebumps forming on his entire body. 

After licking his cum off of the younger boy, Chan placed his hands on Hyunjin's ass cheeks, pulling them apart, revealing his pink, abused entrance. Hyunjin exhaled slowly, not knowing what to expect. The anticipation built up in his stomach, his aching cock beginning to harden between his legs again. He groaned at that, not knowing whether he could stand any more. 

Yet the moment he felt Chan's hot breath over his hole, he felt a bolt of electricity run through his entire body. He shivered, involuntarily pushing his ass out more. Chan only smirked briefly, before lunging forward and licking a fat stripe over Hyunjin's sensitive entrance. Hyunjin moaned lowly, his head falling loosely between his shoulders. He closed his eyes, keeping his mouth open, but no sound came out aside from his short, quick breaths. 

Chan kept tonguing his hole, holding his ass cheeks apart. He put the tips of his thumbs inside of Hyunjin, stretching him and opening him up. He then finally put his tongue past the ring of muscles and the boy's head perked up abruptly. He let out a loud, surprised whine, his eyes widening at the strange sensation. 

"Holy shit, daddy…" Hyunjin whined. Chan slid his tongue out of him and he exhaled sharply. He began feeling hot again, his now fully hard cock hanging heavily between his thighs. 

The older man pushed his tongue back in, tasting his own cum. He hummed quietly as Hyunjin pushed his ass up against his face, trying to get Chan's tongue deeper inside him. It was different from anything he had ever felt before and it was so wonderful, so powerful, Hyunjin felt like crying again. 

Hyunjin began moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Chan's tongue, his head spinning. Chan synchronised his movements with Hyunjin's, eating him out. Hyunjin whined and whimpered quietly, holding himself up on his elbows, head hanging low. 

Chan removed his tongue and Hyunjin was just about to protest, when Chan wrapped his hand around Hyunjin's dick, squeezing a bit and beginning to pump it rhythmically. All words escaped Hyunjin's head when Chan's tongue found its way back to Hyunjin's hole, licking back into it. Chan regulated his pumps, his hand moving in sync with his tongue. 

Hyunjin was panting with every stroke, every single move of Chan's tongue inside him. He felt a knot at the pit of his stomach. Chan could feel Hyunjin was close. He was clenching around his tongue, letting out occasional whines, his breaths becoming more rapid. He sped up his movements, pressing his thumb into the slit of Hyunjin's member. With that, Hyunjin came a fourth time with a filthy moan, completely dry again. 

The boy collapsed onto the armchair, gasping for air, his chest heaving. Chan let him regain his composure, stroking his back tenderly. 

"Now I definitely can't move…" Hyunjin complained and Chan laughed heartily.

"I'm sorry, princess. It's my fault" he sat down on one of the armrests, leaning against the back of the chair. He tangled his fingers in Hyunjin's hair, playing with it softly. "I'll make it up to you" he promised after a minute of silence. "Now, let's get dressed. I'll give you a piggyback ride home."


End file.
